Belle
Belle is the female protagonist in Beauty and the Beast. Voice Actors #Paige O'Hara - English #Joke De Kruijf - Dutch #Diana Santos - Spanish #Jana Werner - German Relationships Friends: Beast King Maurice Clocksworth Lumiére Mrs. Potts and Chip Fifi Wardrobe Enemies: Gaston Le Fou Monsieur D'arque Belle played Glinda in The Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8) She is the Good Witch of the North Belle played Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Jose Carioca She is Roger's wife Belle played Twigs in Melody & Bambi She is a female pig Belle played Sadness in Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) She is a blue emotion Belle played Zarina in The Pirate Fairy (Jiminy Cricket Style) She is a dust keeper fairy Belle played Shmi Skywalker in Star Wars (Oriana160 Style) and Star Wars (170 Movies Style) She is Anakin's mother Belle played Messua in The Children Book 2 She is Shanti's mother Belle played Claire in All Childrens Go to Heaven 2 She is David's mother Belle played Florrie in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She is a lioness and Zuba's wife Belle played Mel Jones in Taya (Coraline) She is Coraline's mother Belle played Edmond's Mother in Rock-a-Orinoco She is Edmond's mother Belle played Tucker's Mom in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Belle played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) She is a field mouse Belle played Auntie Emily in The Wizard of OZ (Stephen Druschke's Style) She is Dorothy Gale's aunt Belle played Titanic: The Legend Goes On (Disney and Sega Style) Belle played Edith Zuckerman in Maid's Forest (aka Charlotte's Web) She is Homer Zuckerman's wife Belle payed Lisa in Help! I'm a Children Belle played Queen Uberta in The Mouse Princess (Disney and Sega Style), The Mouse Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (Disney and Sega Style), The Mouse Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Mountain (Disney and Sega Style) Belle played Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie in The Aristofairies and The Aristohanas Belle played Mrs. Toad in Auroralina Belle appeared herself in Jersey Boys Medley(AndyBiersackLover Style) Belle Played as the Waitress in Jersey Boys(AndyBiersackLover Style) Belle played as Alice's Sister in June in Wonderland Belle played Giddy in Roo She is an elephant Belle played Cinderella in Bellerella She is a princess Belle played Dixie in The Mouse and the Bear 2 She is a tomboyish pretty dog, who sings country Belle played Human Tiana in The Princess and the Genie Belle played Pearl Gesner in Home on the Range (Disney and Sega Style) Belle played Hilary in A Horstachio in Central Park Belle played Nemo's Parents in Little Jamie: Adventures in Slumberland Belle played Queen in Tangled (Disney and Sega Human Style) Belle played Jessie in Canal Famille Story 2 And Canal Famille Story 3 Belle played Queen of Arendelle in Frozen (Disney and Sega Human Style) Belle played Sophie in Pocastasia Belle played Mary in Roger Rabbit The Extra-Terrestrial Belle played Arwen in The Lord of the Rings (TheNamelessDoll Style) Belle played Jason's Mother in Mighty Magilla Young Belle played Prudence in Tinkerbella II: Dreams Come True and Tinkerbella III: A Twist In Time Belle will play Moon Dancer in My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic (15sturmelle Style) Belle will play Gretchen Wieners in Disney's Mean Girls She is a member of the Plastics Belle will play Cady Heron in Mean Girls (RoseRed12393) She the main protagonist Belle played Snow White in Belle White And The Seven Mizfitz Portrayals *In Beauty and the Kong (CartoonFanBoy91) Belle played by Sash Lilac *In Beauty and the Duck Belle played by GoGo Tomago *In Beauty and the Echidna Belle played by Dixie *In Beauty and the Horstachio Belle played by Angelica *In Beauty and the Simpson played by Scarlett O'Hara *In Beauty and the Brian Griffin and Beauty and the Cricket she played by Cinderella *In Beauty and The Fish and Beauty and the Cat (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Belle played by Mrs. Brisby *In Beauty and the Red Guy Belle played by Human Tiana *In Beauty and the Gorilla Belle played by Cinderella *In The Beauty and the Dan Belle Played by Dusty *In Beauty and the Bear Belle Played by Ariel *In Beauty and the Frog, she is played by Elsa the Snow Queen. *In Beauty and the Bear (Thomas O'Malley's Style) and Beauty and the Pooh Belle Played by Duchess *In Beauty and the Demigod, Belle is Played by Jane Porter. *In Beauty and the Orangutan, Belle is Played by D.W. Read. *In Beauty and the Scarecrow, Belle is Played by Candace Flynn. *In Beauty and the Whale, Belle is Played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. *In Beauty and the Horse, Belle is Played by Alice. *In Beauty and the Snowman, Belle is Played by Lily. *In Mermaid and the Snake, Belle is Played by Princess Mindy. *In Beauty and the Crocodile, Belle is Played by Linda Flynn. *In Beauty and the Hyena, Belle is Played by Lindsay. *In Beauty and the Aardvark, Belle is Played by Charity Bazaar. *In Beauty and the Circus Elephant, Belle is Played by Aka Pella. *In Beauty and the Lorax, Belle is Played by Gwen. *In Beauty and the Beast (SushiChef Style), Belle is played by Young Sophie (Howl's Moving Castle) *In Beauty and the Brian, Beauty and the Brian: The Enchanted Christmas, and Beauty and the Brian: Tanya's Magical World, Belle is played by Tanya Mousekewitz *In Beauty and the Plant, she will be played by Audrey Fulquard *In Beauty and the Lions, Belle is played by Anna & Elsa *In Beauty and the Wrecker, Belle is played by Anastasia Family Beast (Husband) Gallery: Belle in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Belle in Beauty and the Beast Belle in Beauty and the Beast (1991).jpg|Belle in Beauty and the Beast Belle in Beauty and the Beast 2 The Enchanted Christmas.jpg|Belle in Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas Belle in Beauty and the Beast 3 Belle's Magical World.jpg|Belle in Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World Belle in Beauty and the Beast 3 Belle's Magical World-0.jpg|Belle in Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World Belle in Sofia the First.jpg|Belle in Sofia the First Princess Belle Productions Logo.jpg Belle and Beast's Ohanna Logo.jpg Belle and Jose Carioca Logo.jpg Beauty and the Beast Animation Studios Logo.jpg 9352ec102c742a4ae1345ef66b9340f3.jpg|Thank you for understanding how much he needs me Beauty and the Beast Animation Studios Official Logo 2.JPG Princess Belle Productions Official Logo 2.JPG beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7580.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7590.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7755.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7762.jpg 58423_501667083224224_386104244_n.jpg Gym leaders x y 4000movies.jpg Belle_2017.jpeg 6545.Egan-2.jpg-500x0.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-original-broadway-cast-01-hr.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1383.jpg Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-1.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png|"Princess Sofia!" Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png|"Your amulet brought me here to help." Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png|"Well, the only person who can undo the curse is you." Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-8.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png|"Well.." Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-13.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png|"Think about what you can do to make your friends happy." Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-35519215-612-380.jpg Sofia and Belle.jpg Belle and Sofia.jpg iap_640x6401702475237_ca1vr56m.jpg Pocahontas the Superhero Eskimo Princess.jpg Belle 2017.jpeg|Belle in beauty and the beast (2017) Winter Belle.png Belle's Hooded Winter Fur Trimmed Maroon Cloak.jpg Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-1482.jpg Belle's Hooded Purple Cape.jpg Belle Smile.jpg Screen shot 2019-05-13 at 5.10.51 PM.png|Belle with a knight helmet stuck on her head Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3496.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7817.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7820.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Belle.jpg 51007923 2704978662853451 9109732094170365952 n.jpg 41649936 2147811615252555 4564921579381121675 n.jpg 584269c4711a245c9a2e6d7a1910d82831ae698br1-682-1024v2 hq.jpg 407cf3f71d37.jpg 27b.jpg 9f1858387e49f9aae0c905641fe0edf7.jpg 9cadd9a68a46bf95089f93b81f645749.jpg 06c04bbeacafd3f9804ce931a1289093.jpg Category:Characters with a bow Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Yellow Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Beauty and the Beast Characters Category:Princesses Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Belle and Beast's Ohanna Category:Belle and Jose Carioca Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Main Protagonists Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Belle and Beast Goes to Disneyland Characters Category:Belle and Beast Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:French Characters Category:Riders Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Brave Charaters Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Big Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Comedians Category:Characters who can swim Category:Teenagers Category:Kronk and Belle Category:1991 Introductions Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Mothers Category:Descendants characters Category:Aunts Category:Sisters Category:Wives Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Daughters Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Brown Eyes Category:Children with a cute voice Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters voiced by Jodi Benson Category:Characters voiced by Paige O'Hara Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Disney and Sega Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Disney and DreamWorks Keep Moving Forward Characters Category:Keep Moving Forward Fan Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:CGI Characters Category:Davidchannel